The Princess and the Prince
by AleciaCullen21
Summary: Princess Isabella and Prince Edward are betrothed from birth to be the couple that unites two kingdoms at war. Watch as they try to stop from going to war with each other.
1. The Royal Call

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WOULD LIKE TO. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYERS.**

 **SUMMARY: PRINCESS ISABELLA AND PRINCE EDWARD WERE BETROTH FROM BIRTH TO BE THE COUPLE THAT UNITES TWO KINGDOMS AT WAR. WATCH AS THEY TRY TO KEEP FROM GOING TO WAR WITH EACH OTHER.**

 **CHAPTER ONE** **: The Royal Call**

 _Charles Joseph Swan was the ruler of the Scots and Welsh of Great Britain. For hundreds of years, the kingdom he now ruled had been at war with the kingdom of Cornish and Scottish Gaelic. Carlisle Ryan Cullen was the ruler of that kingdom. Charles inherited the war from his father who inherited it from his father before him and so on. Carlisle inherited the same war also._

 _Charles grew tired of the war and bloodshed and so he swore to put a stop to it. He conversed with King Carlisle about peace and was surprised and grateful that he wholeheartedly agreed. They decided to make it official and did so by betrothing their only children Princess Isabella Swan who was only a year old and Prince Edward Cullen who was three years old._

 _They were promised to wed once Isabella reached the age of sixteen. King Charles and King Carlisle was jubilant with their decision and felt confident everything would work out. They were wrong, a few citizens of both kingdoms didn't like the peace and claimed they would never be able to trust those whom they had once considered being their enemies. They planned to stop the order at its root by the assassination of the princess and the prince._

 _On the night when the news of plans made by the criminals reached the capital, just moments before they attacked the castle. Queen Renee wrapped her little girl into a royal silk blanket with the family crest engraved on the left side. She also placed her betrothed necklace around her neck, kissed and blessed her before setting her in the arms of her most trusted servant, Shayla._

 _Protect her with your life; she said before watching her daughter disappeared into the night. Similarly, Queen Esme said goodbye to her son, entrusting him with a distant relative of King Carlisle name Louis. Louis took Prince Edward from his mother's arms, and they escaped that night. They both fled to the United States of America._

 _Isabella relocated to Forks, Washington, ironically so did Edward, they grew up in the same place, but due to their age difference they never actually conversed with each other. Their first interaction was when Isabella started High School. Isabella blossomed into a beautiful and compassionate young woman while Edward was different, he never listened or never did what he's told. He grew spoiled in every sense of the word._

 _At the point Isabella reached high school, he was already a senior and was the coolest guy in school. Isabella didn't care about such things, so she didn't know or even cared who he was, unfortunately, he didn't like that and well, Let's just say it was a good thing they didn't know they were engaged to be married._

* * *

 _15 years later_

"You arrogant, insensitive jerk, just how cruel are you?" I shouted utterly disgusted by his behavior.

"She knows how I operate, she knew what she was getting herself into from the beginning, so why don't you go distribute your charity somewhere else dork." He smirked before he laughed, turned and left with his friends.

"Prick," I whispered under my breath, I sat down beside one of my classmate her name was Karen.

"You okay?" I asked placing a hand on her left shoulder.

"Well, he did warn me, I just thought I could change him, you know." She replied softly.

"No one can change Edward Cullen. He'll always be a monster." I helped her to her feet, and I looped my arm through hers.

"Come on, let's get to class," I said, moving towards the school entrance. Sometimes I felt like more than just a small town high school student like there was something out there waiting for me.

My guardian Shayla always said I had hidden royalty and that I just might change the world someday, but then again Shayla was a little loopy in the head, but she was a great confidant and friend, so I was obligated to see her as I saw fit.

It was my sophomore year in high school. High School was a dull affair. The only highlight of my days was British Literature with Mrs. Whiteley. I loved British Literature it just came so naturally to me, something I must have inherited from my parents. Shayla rarely talks about them, and when I do ask her questions about them, her only reply was, they were eminent people and that I would meet them one day.

She never saw it fit to elaborate any further which had always confused me. What parents who knew their child was alive and did not to see them or even talk to them, even if it was over the phone just once. For years I resented them, if they did not think of me, then why should I waste time thinking about them, they apparently do not care enough even to visit.

What was so important to them, what was more, important than their child. My life in Forks was horribly repetitive, nothing exciting happened, except on occasion when my dear friend Alice does something mildly entertaining such as staying up an hour past her bedtime then bragging about it the next day as if it was some great accomplishment. _Note sarcasm!_

At least I never wear a frown in her presence. A hand ran across my shoulder while I was putting my books in my locker. I turned around to see who had touched me only to be met with startling bright green orbs staring back at me.

"You know, you shouldn't get involved with things that don't concern you, you could get hurt." He said with a smirk.

"Get lost loser." I huffed at him, annoyed by his presence. I grabbed my bag and headed for the exit. I had hoped he would take a hint and leave me alone, no such luck, _unfortunately.  
_

"I'm just looking out for you, you have another two more years to go in this place, if you ruin your reputation now, well you wouldn't want your high school experience to be the worst of your life. I mean these are your golden years, don't waste it being such a prude." He said, then moved dangerously close to my left ear, I pivoted around to face him an angry expression on my face.

"If you think for one second that you can scare me like those airheaded bimbos following you around you're very mistaken." I spat daring him to say anything else. My tone, however, did not affect him but rather pleased him as his lips lifted into a smile.

"Like I said I'm just looking out for you." He replied. He raised his hands and backed away. He gave me a lasting look as he turned and walked down the hallway. _AGH! God,_ I hated him, distracted, I pulled the doors open and almost stepped out into the pouring rain. Oh, shoot.

Shit, I had told Alice to left without me since I wanted to walk, poor thinking on my part. I had to wait it out. Half an hour later, it was still pouring; I made up my mind to walk in the rain.

I took a step out then jumped in fright when I heard the roar of an engine. A gray jeep pulled up, who the heck was this? The window rolled down, and a guy with thick blonde hair poked his head out.

"Hey, want a ride?" He asked. I seen him before walking with Edward, I thought, if he was a friend of Edward then he was an enemy of mine.

"No thanks," I replied and stepped out into the rain only to regretted it seconds later, it was freezing.

"It's just a ride, Isabella." He said, which startled me.

"You know me?" I asked surprised.

"Of course, I go to school here." He answered as if It was evident.

"I know! I..I just... Um." I stuttered like a complete idiot.

"Just get in." He said. Eventually, he pushed the door to his left open, reluctantly, I jumped in and onto the seat. His car was immaculate and smelt exquisite I felt instantly comfortable, which was unexpected.

I gave him directions to my house; then we fell into complete silence which I did not mind. His name eventually came to me the longer I sat there. It was Jasper, my friend Alice was completely obsessed with him.

Although he wasn't ugly, I couldn't see her fascination. He pulled up at the front of my gate, and I jumped out and turned to thank him, but he drove off before I could even finish. _Weirdo!_

I ran up the driveway and onto the porch relieved to be out of the rain. I pulled out my keys and opened the door. As soon as I did, I heard Shayla's voice talking near the stairway.

"Hey, Shayla what-..." She held up her hand cutting me off. It must have been an important call. She turned to me as soon as she hung up with a startled expression on her face.

"Who was it?" I asked guarding her reaction. "That was your parents. They want you to return home." She said a huge grin was slowly appearing on her face.

 **Author's Note:** _I'm a major Twilight fan, I'm very much in love with the movies. This story is my first fanfiction, and I'm super excited. I hope you all like my story and please review; it would be, greatly appreciated. Well, hope you guys liked it, please review I would like to know what you think. HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR._


	2. Edward's New Girlfriend

**A/N THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS AND FAVS IT MEANS ALOT.  
**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WOULD LIKE TO, THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYERS.**

 **SUMMARY: PRINCESS ISABELLA AND PRINCE EDWARD ARE BETROTH FROM BIRTH TO BE THE COUPLE THAT UNITES TWO KINGDOMS AT WAR. WATCH AS THEY TRY TO KEEP FROM GOING TO WAR WITH EACH OTHER.**

 _"Hey, Shayla what-..." She held up her hand cutting me off. It must have been an important call. She turned to me as soon as she hung up with a startled expression on her face._

 _"Who was it?" I asked guarding her reaction. "That was your parents. They want you to return home." She said a huge grin was slowly appearing on her face._

 **CHAPTER TWO: Edward's New Girlfriend**

 _"Home?"_ I whispered, "What do you mean?" Shayla sprang forward and enclosed me into a bone crushing hug. I was momentarily stunned by her behavior. I had never seen Shayla so excited about anything in my life. I had always admired her semi-stoic disposition; hardly anything bothers her.

On the few occasions when she showed genuine emotion I always treasured those moments because I never knew when they would be the last. Sometimes I wished I had her personality; then Edward wouldn't get on my nerves as often as he did, but it wasn't the right time to be thinking of Edward of all people.

"Your parents, they would very much like to see you, oh Isabella this is very, very good news." She squeezed me once more before almost literally floating up the stairs. Apparently, she didn't notice the shock on my face. Wasn't I the one who complained about my lack of parent hours before and when the possibility of me having both my parents seemed like a reality, I didn't even know if I was ready for it.

The feelings that coursed through me left me confused. I've wanted to know my parents for so long; Shouldn't I be bursting with happiness? The truth was, I didn't even know how to feel. What I felt was equivalent to feeling crestfallen and elated at the same time. I was utterly bewildered. I ran my hands over my face and sat down on the bottom step; that was where Shayla found me half an hour later still processing the news.

"You're thinking too much my dear," Shayla said, wrapping her arms around my shoulders and taking a seat beside me.

"Maybe you're right." I sighed agreeing with her.

"Of course, I'm right. I'm always right," Shayla said with a smile.

"Who knew hearing news like this would make you so sarcastic. " I smiled, Shayla's happiness rubbing off on me. She smiled again and patted my shoulders.

"This month will be your last in school before we have to leave, okay." She said I didn't even think about school or Alice and Jacob, my friends. I would be leaving, and I didn't think I would be able to see them as often as I would like.

"Shayla, you never did tell me, what was so important about my parents?" I asked.

"I'll tell you everything I can, but there are some things that only your parents can reveal." She rose from her position beside me then moved towards the kitchen leaving me to my thoughts.

* * *

Alice's extra cheery disposition the next morning just made me realize how much I would miss just being there with her, I haven't even told her yet. I thought that I would wait until after school when we were at the mall to lessen the blow as always whenever I had to tell her something she wasn't going to like.

"So I told my mom that I'd be staying at your house tonight, so we can finally finish that scrapbook, we are through procrastinating on that thing." Alice kept ticking off things that we had to do, and I wholeheartedly agreed.

I planned to spend as much time with her as I could the following month since I was not sure when I'd see her again. I hoped our plans for going off to college together weren't, ruined, though. Alice had been my best friend since kindergarten. I had never gone a day without her.

Alice pulled into the school parking lot. I grabbed my bag, and we headed to the entrance, I was surprised when I didn't saw Edward and his new girlfriend sucking faces in his usual spot on the far side of the building. Well, that was at least a treat for me.

"I wonder where he is?" Alice murmured, but I heard her, she couldn't be talking about Edward, could she?

"You're not talking about Edward, are you?" I asked just to make sure because I would have been shocked.

"What? No! Of course not, I'm talking about my future husband, my Jasper, he's usually leaning on the right side of the central office with Edward, you know I don't even know why he's friends with him," she answered.

"Tell me about it, oh, I almost forgot he gave me a ride yesterday after school," I said.

"Edward?" she asked.

"No! Jasper, it was pouring and frigid," I replied appalled that she would think I would ever get in a car with Edward. She stopped walking altogether, then turned to me with a scowl on your face.

"What! He gave you a ride home, and you didn't see that has crucial information I should have known about as soon as you exit his car." She shrieked, her eyes going wide as she stared at me. A few kids in the hallway turned and looked at us.

"Alice, please, lower your voice and it was not even a car it was more like a small truck." She raised an eyebrow at me as if asking if it even mattered, I moved around her and continued walking to my locker.

"Bella come on he's the guy of my dreams." She whined her behavior was starting to annoy me.

"Alice all he did was drive me home we barely even talked, and he drove away before I even got a chance to thank him, the whole thing was utterly bizarre." I opened my locker grabbed my math book then closed it again.

"That surely can't be all. I wonder what else happened." She said thoughtfully to herself before she slowly looked up at me, I just rolled my eyes at her.

"Nothing else happened, I told you, now please, I don't wanna talk about Jasper anymore." I turned to walk to class but stopped, stunned when I saw Jasper about a couple of steps ahead, did he heard Alice and I talking about him? I hope not. He was leaning against a locker and talking with Edward who had his arm around a short blonde hair girl who I didn't recognize.

He didn't look like he heard us and they were facing another direction. I grabbed Alice's arm and dragged her to class with me. As we passed by, Edward turned and gave me a smile which I huffed at, and I could have sworn I saw Jasper staring at Alice. I wondered if he liked her just as much as Alice wanted him.

I had told her goodbye before I entered Mr. Nolan math class, a couple of minutes later Edward appeared at the doorway with his new girlfriend. He gave her a kiss, which was way too long if you ask me, as he turns to leave, and caught me staring; I quickly turned towards the window thoroughly embarrassed.

The only available seat was beside me, and unfortunately, that was where she sat. She turned towards me, and I thought she was going to say hello, but she just pushed her nose up and turned to look straight up ahead. Apparently, I was not up to your standards. The rest of the day moved rather slowly for my taste, and the end couldn't come fast enough.

Lunch was a whole different story. I heard from the school gossip duo Jessica and Lauren that the new girl, Tanya, she was a transfer who was supposed to be a junior but end up having to repeat the sophomore year. How they found out about that? I had no idea.

Tanya thought since she was now dating the hottest and most popular guy in school, then she was to be crowned the most popular girl in school. Well, do I have news for her, nothing could stop her reign of terror, though, cutting through the lines and tripping students, she even embarrassed Alice.

As we walked pass with our lunch heading to our usual table, she stuck her foot out almost tripping Alice; she managed to right herself, but her tray of lunch was way off course and all her pudding, pizza and apple juice fell right into Jasper's face.

Everyone in the cafeteria stopped and turned to look at us. Tanya burst out in laughter along with everyone else, Jasper slowly stood and wiped the mess off his face before heading to the exit shortly followed by Alice. I couldn't help but notice the frown on Edward's face.

 **Author's Note:** _Hope you liked it. Keep reading and I'll keep writing._


	3. Twisted Circumstances

**A/N THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS AND FAVS IT MEANS ALOT.  
**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WOULD LIKE TO, THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYERS.**

 **SUMMARY: PRINCESS ISABELLA AND PRINCE EDWARD ARE BETROTH FROM BIRTH TO BE THE COUPLE THAT UNITES TWO KINGDOMS AT WAR. WATCH AS THEY TRY TO KEEP FROM GOING TO WAR WITH EACH OTHER.  
**

 _As we walked pass with our lunch heading to our usual table, she stuck her foot out almost tripping Alice; she managed to right herself, but her tray of lunch was way off course and all her pudding, pizza and apple juice fell right into Jasper's face._

 _Everyone in the cafeteria stopped and turned to look at us. Tanya burst out in laughter along with everyone else, Jasper slowly stood and wiped the mess off his face before heading to the exit shortly followed by Alice. I couldn't help but notice the frown on Edward's face._

 **CHAPTER THREE: Twisted Circumstances**

Alice had already left before I got outside and weirdly, so had Jasper. I had to discard my lunch in the trash before rushing after Alice, so now I was hungry. My stomach growled as I thought about the wasted food. I would have to wait until after school before I could get something to eat again. The cafeteria was almost empty when I returned except for a few students here and there.

I grabbed mine and Alice's backpack. She forgot her own in her mad dash from the cafeteria. I turned to exit into the hall only to crash into something or someone and lost my footing, the person I bumped into grabbed my elbow to prevent me from falling. I looked up and spotted the familiar blonde hair before staring into clear blue eyes of Jasper. He was wearing a new shirt.

"Thanks." I murmured, straightening the bags over my shoulder.

"No Problem." He replied. I was about to walk off when he stopped me.

"Um... You haven't seen Alice have you?" he asked, I gave him a critical look and wondered what he could want with her.

"Ah..no, actually I'm looking for her too," I said.

"Oh well tell her I'm sorry for what happened, Tanya can be a-..."

"Bitch," I finished, a chuckle escaping from his lips.

"Yeah, I see that Edward knows how to pick them. Why are you even apologizing for her? The food did fall in your face; the skank is the one that should apologize," I rambled completely unaware.

"I mean she's new here, and she's already acting as if she owns the place. I wonder how she'll feel when Edward dumps her like all the others." My hand flew over my mouth stopping my word vomit, did I forget to whom I was speaking? Jasper had a shock expression on his face as if he couldn't believe I said what I did. He stared at me for about a minute before he laughed.

"Um... Tanya's my cousin, and before you say it no need to apologize, I am very used to her being called worse things by people, including me. I told her about Edward, so if she gets hurt, it's her fault." He said.

"Why is he like that?" I asked honestly curious to know the reasons behind his behavior.

"Edward's not a bad guy despite what you think." A haughty laugh escaped me, _as if,_ nothing could have made Edward good in my eyes.

"Right," I said, my voice thick with sarcasm. I never thought talking to Jasper would have been so... easy, from afar, he seemed like a complicated and mysterious guy, but he was actually kind of cool. The school bell rang soon after that, alerting the end of the lunch period.

"I'll see you around Isabella."

"It's Bella." I didn't know what compelled me to say that but I, at that point considered Jasper, a friend.

"Okay, Bella." He walked in the direction of the back of the cafeteria and exited outside. He wasn't going to class then; I walked through the cafeteria doors out into the hallway where students were rushing to class. The bell rang again, and I checked my watch and saw that I was going to be late if I didn't move quickly.

I rushed to my locker, pulled out my biology book and stuff Alice's bag inside before closing it. Edward and his surly new girlfriend blocked me at the entrance of the classroom. He had his tongue down Tanya's throat. My stomach coiled in disgust. I cleared my throat, but nothing happened, they were still going at it, I did it again still nothing.

"Hello, can I get in, please? Don't fry my brain before I get something in it." Finally, they came up for air. Tanya turned to looked at me. She had a pleased smile on her face.

"Well well well if it isn't the other half of the loser squad, where's your little friend half way to Antarctica." She said then laughed, and Edward gave a little chuckle. How was that a joke? I pushed my way in between them to get through giving Tanya an extra push into the doorway.

"Hey!" She shouted I didn't bother wasting my time looking back at her. A few minutes later Mr. Banner came in, and Tanya went straight to him. I saw Mr. Banner pointing to the only available seat, beside me _Oh No! Not again_. Why didn't I accept Mike's offer to be my lab partner last week, holding her head up high, she strutted over to my table, what would I have given to see her fall on her face.

She dropped her belongings on the side unoccupied. I rolled my eyes at her and turned my head upfront annoyed with the whole situation if it weren't for my friends I would be glad to be leaving this place. I felt her leaned towards me, and I turned and looked at her perplexed, I didn't know what her deal was?

"You listen here loser; I don't have the time to do any work in this class so your gonna have to do it for me, got it." Wow, this chick has lost her mind.

"You're kidding, right?" I asked, not at all shocked, but still, couldn't believe how unbelievable this bimbo was being.

"No! I don't kid, I'm popular, my boyfriend's popular you're not I can help you and your little friend take a little step up the ladder or do you wanna stay a loser forever." I wanted so badly to laugh at her audacity, but I did not think Mr. Banner would have appreciated it.

"Was this the kind of crap you did at your old school, bribe people with popularity, so they'll do all your work." She threw a murderous glare at me, and I knew I hit the hammer right on the nail.

"Sorry, but I can't be bribed or bought," I said, plastering a fake smile on my face.

"You're the one that's gonna be sorry cause I'll make you whole High School life miserable." Yeah, thank god I won't be here much longer I wanted to say but held my tongue.

"Yeah, good luck with that." I left it at that. I turned back to Mr. Banner as he droned on and on about the phases of mitosis. Class ended half an hour later, and I couldn't get away fast enough. The last period of the day was switched out for a homeroom, so that meant I could go home, finally! I went to my locker to get my books. As I opened it, Alice's bag fell out. Alice was my ride home; I had completely forgotten.

I seriously needed to get a car of my own. I pulled out my phone and rang her cell, but it went straight to voicemail I tried again, and it was the same thing, where could she be? I stepped outside thankful it wasn't pouring, unlike the other day. The parking lot was busy with students jumping in their cars and driving off. In only a couple of minutes, it was relatively empty except for a few cars one of them I recognized as Edward's.

I tried Alice again. Still no answer I decided just to walk. A door behind me slammed, and I looked back and saw Edward exiting a school door then heading for his car. He looked up and met my eyes before I turned away and walked towards the main road. I had walked for about ten minutes before I heard a horn blew behind me. I turn and saw Edward pulling up beside me with his head hanging out the window.

"Before you ask, no I don't need a ride," I said.

"What makes you think that's what I was about to say?" He asked.

"Why else would you drive up beside me?" I asked back, turning to look at him.

"What if I thought you were a hooker and I want to pay you for a night." Anger blazed within me, why do I always let him get to me? I walked a little faster, but I knew it was no use.

"Why do you keep terrorizing me?" I asked, perplexed that he always singled me out to torment.

"Hey, you asked for it." He answered with that smirking smile on his face.

"How is this my fault?" I asked in disbelief.

"You wounded my ego." _Agh,_ I couldn't take this arrogant jerk, I didn't know why people like Edward even exist on this earth.

"Hey, I won't be here long, so I'm just trying to make amends before I leave."

"By insulting me? Where are you going by the way? A mental institution."

"Only if you come with." A devilish smirk appeared his face, and I just wanted to punch him in his perfect teeth. I stopped, and he did too, I turned to look at him, fury visible all over my face

"Come on Bella just get in." He heaved.

"Only my friends call me Bella, you don't have the honor," I replied, folding my arms over my chest.

"But Jasper does?" I could have sworn I heard him sneered as he said Jasper's name, what was happening? Was I a magnet for crazy or something?

"Whatever." I continued walking, and he continued driving beside me all the way home, why he did so? I had no idea, just before we reached my house he stopped then turned his car around.

"Later Isabella." He said drawing out my full name; then he drove off. I hated it when he got under my skin like that. It infuriated me to no end and yet I was still confused as to why he didn't let me walk home alone. He knew I wouldn't get into his car even if my life depended on it; I turned and entered my driveway walking up the graveled entrance. I stopped, someone was sitting on the porch; I realized, it was Alice, but I didn't see her car.

"Hey, didn't you get my messages? I had to walk home and where's your car?"

"I'm sorry Bella I just couldn't bear to show my face at school, can you imagine how furious he was when I practically dumped my lunch on his face?" She whined she sounded miserable.

"I'm sure Jasper survived it, Alice," I said.

"Don't joke, Bella, he probably never wants to see my face again." I saw her wiped a few tears from her cheek, and I realize she must be taken this Jasper thing pretty hard.

"Everyone will forget all about it tomorrow Ally," I said, trying to make her feel better, but it had no effect.

"Alice, Jasper is not mad at you, in fact, he's been looking for you."

"He has?" she asked, her faced looked a little brighter at the news.

"Yep, he wanted to apologize for Tanya's behavior."

"Why? He was the one with the pudding on his face."

"He didn't seem concerned about that he was more so about finding you." She sprang up from the porch steps, total elation written all over her face.

" _Gosh,_ now I wish I had returned to school, wait, why was Jasper even apologizing for that bitch?" She asked then halted her movements. She turned back to me.

"Because, she's his cousin."

"No way."

"Yep, it's true," I said, shaking my head at her.

"I guess I'll have to learn to tolerate her as a part of the family then, just long as I get my Jasper." Laughter bubbled within my chest, and I exploded and soon she was laughing too, Oh Alice never ceases to amaze me.

 **Author's Note:** _Wow what a chap, hope you guys liked it. Keep reading and I'll keep writing._


	4. The Reservation

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** **: THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVS IT MEANS ALOT.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WOULD LIKE TO.**

 **SUMMARY: PRINCESS ISABELLA AND PRINCE EDWARD ARE BETROTHED FROM BIRTH TO BE THE COUPLE THAT UNITES TWO KINGDOMS AT WAR. WATCH AS THEY TRY TO KEEP FROM GOING TO WAR WITH EACH OTHER.**

 _"Because she's his cousin."_

 _"No way."_

 _"Yep, it's true," I said, shaking my head at her._

 _"I guess I'll have to learn to tolerate her as a part of the family, then, just long as I get my Jasper." Laughter bubbled within my chest, and I exploded and soon she was laughing too, Oh Alice never ceases to amaze me._

 **CHAPTER FOUR: The Reservation**

The process had begun, Shayla started packing up her things and the living room from the week before. It finally dawned on me that we were moving and to another country at that. I was finally going to meet my parents, the two individuals that I've wanted to meet for so long. After almost seventeen years.

There were so many things I wanted to ask them, where have they been? What have they been doing? Why they never visited and so much more. I wondered what they did for a living, were they _doctors? Lawyers? Teachers?_

Did they have a car? Did they take the bus, as ridiculous as the questions were I wanted to ask, I wanted to know everything about them; It was so hard to accept that my parents were complete strangers to me, like people I met on the street for the first time, people I didn't know.

The drive to the reservation took a little longer than it normally would, my friend Jacob went to school there. I hadn't seen him in a while, he hated public school and claimed it was not his scene or whatever that meant. The reservation was north of the town close to the beach.

Jacob and his whole family lived there; others live there too, and section themselves into tribes. They had their culture and tradition, and they did things a little different from those in the town, even their marriage ceremonies were different, at least that was what I heard from Jacob. I had never seen a reservation wedding before; it was all so very fascinating.

I had known Jacob since I was a little girl, Shayla knew his father. Apparently, Jacob's father wanted us to live on the reservation, but Shayla refused. I always use to think there was some history between them. Jacob had a couple of friends on the reservation, the two that were around the most were Embry and Quill.

Quill had a crush on Alice but Alice doesn't like him very much, and she always refers to Quill, Jacob, and Embry as dogs. I never saw it fit to asked why. Jacob has a thing for me too, though I have no idea why? I tried to look from his point of view once. He kept begging me, almost to the point that I considered giving him a chance, but I realized that it wouldn't be fair to him cause I didn't love him like that. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't think of him more than just a friend.

His sister Racheal developed an intense dislike for me because of that. She accused me of leading him on even though I told her time after time again that I wasn't, she still didn't believe me. Racheal had a friend, Leah, who liked Jacob immensely, but Jacob was completely oblivious even though I told him about it. He claimed to be waiting for me to give him a chance, he just wouldn't accept how I felt about him or rather how I did not feel.

Although the distance was one of the reasons I didn't visit often, another was that Jacob could be annoying sometimes, especially when he doesn't get his way. His crush on me also made me uncomfortable unbeknown to him, along with the death glares from Racheal and Leah of course. Lucky for them, I won't be a problem anymore since, I knew I would be leaving soon.

They'll probably even celebrated my departure, speaking of which Alice did not take me moving very well; she burst into tears before nearly squeezing me to death in a hug. She swore she would hide away in my luggage if me leaving became too much for her. She did calm down when I told her we could still go off to college together. I didn't think my parents would prevent me coming back to America for college.

I changed my clothes as soon as I had reached home. At School, it was just as any other day except for the fact that Alice finally found the courage and spoke to Jasper who was elated by the way. Tanya was still a bitch, and Edward was absent which was a blessing for me.

I informed Shayla of where I was heading before I borrowed her car and left for the reservation. I made a turn as I passed the sign marked Reservation. It didn't take long from there and before I knew it, I was pulling into the Blacks driveway. Jacob came out to greet me, he pulled me into a hug before I could even exit the car properly, my feet hovering above the ground. A small squeal escaped me when he swirled me around.

"Put me down you big oaf," I said, pushing on his shoulders for him to release me. Jacob had a tall and muscular frame; he was about 6 feet tall and yet he was only a year older than me.

"Wow Bells, have you gotten shorter?" He asked he ruffled my hair as I swatted at his hand.

"No, you idiot you're the one who sprouted," I replied, I moved past him and towards the door of his house. His father Billy was in a wheelchair; he rolled to greet me at the threshold, how he became confined to a wheelchair? I had no idea. I never asked, and Billy nor his son shared the story. I once asked Shayla about it, and she seemed reluctant to share as well, so I left it at that.

"Hey Billy, how are you?" I asked as I bent down and gave him a brief hug.

"I'm doing okay Bells still alive and kicking' eh."

"Yep, I can see that you look healthy, Jacob seems to be taking good care of you!"

"Eh, well sometimes." He laughed as Jacob moved pass by him and rolled his eyes. I was glad that the relationship between Jacob and his father improved, and they have gotten closer since they weren't before.

"So Bella what do I owe the pleasure of your company this evening, have you finally come to your senses and realize that I'm the man for you?" Jacob smirked at me, he threw a hand over my shoulder and pulled me to his side. I pushed his arm from around me and stepped away from him; his overfriendliness was making me uncomfortable as usual. Why was I friends with him again? Oh, right, we grew up together and after all those years I still have not learned how to tolerate him.

"Um…. I have something to tell you, but it is not what you think, I'm not changing my mind, Jake, I don't think about you like that."

"How would you know if you've never tried Bella, come on just a chance." He wiggled his eyebrows at me, and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Let us take a walk on the beach." I had removed my shoes and socks before I sank my toes into the sand, the warmness beneath felt exquisite. This tranquility was one of the reasons I loved coming here, the feeling of the wind from the sea blew through my hair and the sound of the waves as it crashed onto the rock and on the shore was amazing.

"What's on your mind, Bella?" I looked out to the sea, admiring the beauty before I turned back to him.

"I don't know if your father knows already, perhaps Shayla told him I am not sure, but we're leaving," I said watching his face for his reaction, his face was somewhat neutral, so I didn't know what he was thinking.

"Oh…. Okay, where to?" He asked.

"To England, to meet my parents," I answered.

"Oh!" He said, he stopped and grabbed my arm, stopping me as well. "My father never mentioned anything about it."

"He probably does not know yet either-….."

"So you're not coming back?" He asked, the words so broken coming from his lips, it hurt me.

"Of course, I suppose, I'm not sure when, though. I would like to return, for college, but a lot can happen by then, it kinda annoys to be leaving actually," I said chuckling to lighten the mood.

"You don't sound like it."

"Well, I am, I mean my parents had no part in my life and all of a sudden they want me to uproot my entire life here."

"Well, you don't have to go." Jacob moved and stood directly before me; a small smile was on his face. "What?' I asked a bit confused.

"Think about it; you don't owe your parents anything, where have they been all your life, it is not right that you should leave all you've ever known behind. You could even stay here on the reservation if you want and if Shayla decides she still wanna go, let her."

"Jacob that's crazy Shayla is not going to leave me, you obviously don't know her well and besides, as right as you are about my parents, I still wanna know them, I want answers, and I wanna give them a chance to you know... To explain everything."

"How do you know they even deserve a chance?" He asked, his face contorted with a strange expression.

"Everyone deserves a chance Jacob," I replied. "Except me, right? You won't even consider going on a date with me." He said an unbelievable gasp escaped me; I couldn't believe his assertion.

"Jacob that's not the same thing," I replied astonished by his words.

"Of course, it is, you're willing to give complete strangers a shot at being your parents regardless of the fact that they have been ignoring you for the past sixteen years-..." He said, then scoffed.

"That was not fair, Jacob and you know it, you need to stop being so obsessive. I've tolerated it only because you're my friend; a relationship would jeopardize that. It won't be fair to you because I could never feel the same way you feel about me I'm sorry okay," I shouted, perplexed by his behavior. I wanted him just to get over himself already.

"Fine! Whatever." Jacob moved pass by me heading swiftly in the direction back to his house I stood where I was with my eyes closed a stressful sigh escaped my lips as I shook my head, completely drained after that conversation.


	5. My New Home

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVS IT MEANS ALOT.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WOULD LIKE TO.**

 **SUMMARY: PRINCESS ISABELLA AND PRINCE EDWARD ARE BETROTH FROM BIRTH TO BE THE COUPLE THAT UNITES TWO KINGDOMS AT WAR. WATCH AS THEY TRY TO KEEP FROM GOING TO WAR WITH EACH OTHER.**

 _"That was not fair, Jacob and you know it, you need to stop being so obsessive. I've tolerated it only because you're my friend; a relationship would jeopardize that. It won't be fair to you because I could never feel the same way you feel about me I'm sorry okay," I shouted, perplexed by his behavior. I wanted him just to get over himself already._

 _"Fine! Whatever." Jacob moved pass by me heading swiftly in the direction back to his house I stood where I was with my eyes closed a stressful sigh escaped my lips as I shook my head, completely drained after that conversation._

 **CHAPTER FIVE: My New Home**

I hated saying goodbye to Alice; it was the hardest thing I had ever had to do. We were on my bed wrapped up in each other's arms bawling our eyes out; our faces were covered in tears, snot and sweat. Shayla found us an hour later after she told me to get dressed, it was time to leave, she said. I held on tighter to Alice if that was even possible as soon as Shayla entered through the door.

"Alice, Bella has to leave shortly, so say your final goodbyes," Shayla stated in a tone she used to use way back when we were little girls and inseparable, though that hadn't changed because we still were. Reluctantly we pulled apart. Alice left utterly distraught.

I couldn't bring myself to move from my spot on the bed to leave the room that had so many memories. Shayla came in and sat in the place Alice once was, she took both my hands in hers and gave them a little squeeze.

"I know this is hard, but it's not like you won't ever see your friends again, you'll be able to call, text and whatever else it is you young people do okay." She said gracing me with a small smile.

I took my time going through the motions; slowly, I finished packed the whatever clothes I had left, before moving to the dresser to remove all the pictures, each portrayed a different memory of the times I spent with Alice and Jacob. There were some pictures of Alice's parents, Judy and Mark Brandon and even some kids from school.

There were pictures from the reservation including Billy, Jacob's father and Clare, his mother who died ten years prior. I was a little girl when she passed away, but she still felt like family. Jacob was so heartbroken, I remembered him, saying a couple of times that he was a lot closer to his mother than with his father.

Jacob and I had been in a ditch lately ever since we had that argument. He remained impediment about how he felt regarding me wanting to meet my parents. I had hoped we would be able to resolve the situation before I had to leave, but that did not seem like it was going to happen.

Alice and her parents stood by the car as I exit the house that had been my home for most of my life. I turned and looked at Alice and her parents as I packed the last of my bags into the trunk of the car and closed it. Mrs. Brandon came forward first and engulfed me into a tight hug

"We're gonna miss you dearly." She said.

"Me too," I replied before she released me. Mr. Brandon then enveloped into the arms, he who had been like a father to me. Finally came Alice with her tear stained, blotchy red face, without hesitation, she pulled me to her with a force I didn't know she had and captured me into a fierce hug with renewed tears of despair. It had seemed like hours before we released each other.

Shayla had already said her final goodbyes as well, I looked around and hoped Jacob would come before I left, but with no luck. I had said my goodbyes to his father and sister who was jubilant to see me go, unfortunately. The driver was pulling out of the driveway when we saw a figure sprinting towards us, arms waving in all directions.

"Stop!" I shouted after seeing who it was. The driver stopped, and I exit the car. When he was close enough, he stopped a few steps away from me hesitant to approach. He then saw that I was smiling an indication that I wasn't mad at him anymore, he stepped forward that time with purpose and pulled me into a crushing hug lifting me off the ground.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I was stupid. Please forgive me?" he whispered in a pleading tone.

"You know I always do Jake." He lowered me to the ground, his arms around me reluctant to let go.

"I still think we would have been great together," he said with a smile. A chuckle escaped me, and I extracted myself from him. Eventually, I got back into the car. I watched as my friends and the neighborhood I'd known my whole life disappeared from view.

* * *

The drive was tedious, and tiring and so was the flight to London City Airport. When we arrived it was almost midnight, but the area was as lively as ever, a clear reminder that I was not in Forks anymore. Shayla had a pleased and _'at home'_ express on her face, unlike me who was like a _fish out of water._

The closer we got to the exit of the Airport, after collecting our bags the more excited Shayla seemed and the more uneasy I felt. I was finally going to meet my parents. I got lightheaded just thinking about it. We exited into the cold night air and the strange smell of an unfamiliar place.

The busy streets and lights left me terrified and excited at the same time. There were cars lined up on the side of the streets some taxis and other sleek looking cars. I thought that my parents would be at the airport to greet us, but they weren't I felt relieved and confused but even more the latter when I saw four guys in black suits standing beside a long, sleek looking limo, two of them moved towards us and stopped. They greeted Shayla with familiarity before they turned to me.

"Good Evening Ms. Swan my name is Tyler Crowley, I'm the head of security detail for your father, it's a great pleasure to meet you." He said holding out a hand for me to shake, I stared at his hand for quite a while, questions were running through my head.

Security detail? Why would my father need a security detail? Was he involved in something shady? Was Shayla apart of it? Was that why she greeted them with such informality? A nudge to my shoulder snapped me out of the whirlpool of questions and to the task at hand. I turned my head up to Shayla, and she nicked her head in the direction of the sleekly dress guy whose name I had already forgotten outstretched hand.

I thrust my hand into his clumsily, totally embarrassed by my behavior. I mumbled out an apology before I placed my hand back by my side. The rest of the guys went and retrieved our luggage then moved them to the limo. I couldn't believe that my parents sent a limo for us, so unbelievable.

I tried not to get my hopes up when it came to my parents but in reality, there was no way that I couldn't. I had to live with a very vague impression of the type of people my parents were, of what they did and the way they lived their lives. Shayla although told me about them, I now realized that she never told me anything relevant.

Nothing particular or substantial that could paint a clear illustration of what I should expect when I met them. The drive to where my parents resided felt almost as long as the flight. In the middle of our trip, I turned to Shayla to get more information on what could I expect but as always her answer remained vague and unhelpful. It was like she was afraid to tell me who my parents were.

At some point during the drive, I fell asleep, lured into a dreamless insentient state by the gentle sway of the car. I was awoken by firm nudges on my shoulder by Shayla who informed me of our arrival.

Upon my exit from the car, I was stunned by what stood before me. A castle, palace, mansion, whatever you want to call it but it was huge; this was where my parents live? A figure moved and stood beside me. It was the sleekly dressed head security guy.

"Welcome home! Princess" He said. An Alar-mic ringing sounded off in my head as I repeated the words. _"Princess! Home!"_


	6. The Laws of Engagement

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVS IT MEANS ALOT.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WOULD LIKE TO. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYERS.**

 **SUMMARY: PRINCESS ISABELLA AND PRINCE EDWARD ARE BETROTH FROM BIRTH TO BE THE COUPLE THAT UNITES TWO KINGDOMS AT WAR. WATCH AS THEY TRY TO KEEP FROM GOING TO WAR WITH EACH OTHER.**

 _Upon my exit from the car, I was stunned by what stood before me. A castle, palace, mansion, whatever you want to call it but it was huge; this was where my parents live? A figure moved and stood beside me. It was the sleekly dressed head security guy._

 _"Welcome home! Princess" He said. An Alar-mic ringing sounded off in my head as I repeated the words. "Princess! Home!"_

 **CHAPTER SIX: The Laws Of Engagement**

The circumstance that I found myself in was inconceivable. The level of dubious in the situation was mind blowing. The first instinct I had was just to laugh, but I found out very soon that it was a solemn matter.

The sleekly dressed fellow whose name continued to escape me launched into an exposition of how important my parents were and how I was even more so. At one point in his speech, I think he realized how very overwhelmed I seemed and stopped. Shayla at that moment stepped forward and pulled me into her arms.

"I don't think this is the right place for this discussion. Let us go inside, she can get settled, perhaps get some sleep and her parents will tell her whatever else she needs to know in the morning, okay Tyler!" she said, she then moved me forward over the massive lawn.

Sleep was the furthest thing from my mind that night; my head felt like it was going to explode. Everything that happened just kept twirling around in my head, no way would I be able to get even a wink of sleep.

My body felt shaky with exhaustion, but it wouldn't shut down. Unable to sit up in bed any longer, I trudged my way to the door. I didn't get a good look at the inside of this unbelievable house when I had arrived. I was too dazed to take in my surroundings properly.

The room I was in was immense and spacious; the walls were a light purple color with white lines at the top and bottom. There was a large dresser in the corner with a prominent size television on top. The next corner had a decent size wardrobe and a stereo system. Finally, in the middle of the room what I assumed to be king size bed with a golden colored headboard.

I moved to the exit and slipped through into a long hallway; there was a large window through which the light of the moon was so bright and beautiful. I continue to walk down the hall. It wasn't very lit, but I could make out the lines of portraits on the walls. The faces were hard to see in the dim lighting. I would have to take another look in the morning or so.

I came up before a large glass double door at the end of the hall. This door led out onto a balcony; Slowly I pushed the doors open into the cold night air. The sight that greeted me was the most beautiful I had ever seen.

The soft silver lightening of the moon shone down onto the beautiful lawn covered in an array of flowers, sculptures and a small lily pond in the middle. The moon had a reflection in the midst of the lake and it was just incredible. The sight was enough to make me momentarily forget what had been on my mind since the moment I arrived.

A princess? As if, there must be a logical explanation for everything. I had admired the view for a few more minutes before I retired to my room. The late night walk proved to be what I needed, as soon as I entered through the bedroom door the weariness of the day's travel and the emotional strain had me finally succumbing to unconsciousness.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of Shayla's voice talking to someone. I couldn't recognize the other voice, but Shayla seemed as if she was giving the other person instructions to do something. I opened my eyes and sat up; Shayla was by the door with a short woman dress in a maid outfit. She turned and looked at me as I pulled my feet to the side of the bed.

"Hey, you're awake, how are you feeling? she asked, dismissing the woman, who exited the room and closed the door.

"I'm all right, who was that?" I asked as she took a seat beside me on the bed. "That was Susie, she's your personal maid, and she'll come in and tidy up a bit after we leave," she said like it was nothing.

"My personal _maid?_ Since when do I need a personal maid?" I asked, confused with everything that was going on around me. She pushed up her lips, then sighed, taking my hand in hers, she said.

"Okay, why don't you go get dressed and come downstairs, your parents want to see you."

"Wh…..what n.. _now?_ They are downstairs?" I asked shakily, nerves running all over me.

"Yes, they will explain everything to you I promise okay darling." She said.

"Okay." I got up off the bed and started to look around for my suitcases they were nowhere to be found. I turned back to Shayla.

"Um... Where are my clothes?" I asked, still looking around.

"Oh…..um, there are clothes for you in the closet." She gestured to the double doors on the right side of the room. Skeptically, I walked up the doors, held the handles and pulled them open. My mouth fell open as I went into a whole other room filled with clothes, shoes, jewelry and everything. I didn't even realize Shayla had walked up behind me. I turned around and around in the middle of the room in awe with everything I saw.

"This is unbelievable Shayla where….?" I tried to asked where did these come from, but I just couldn't get the words out of my mouth.

"These are all yours Bella, courtesy of your parents." She said, moving more into the closet, I scoffed in disbelief. I haven't even met them yet, and they were already buying me clothes. Shayla must have picked up on my train of thoughts.

"Just get dressed and come downstairs, okay, I know you'll feel overwhelmed at times, but at the end of the day you'll understand everything." I nodded my head to her still speechless from this extraordinary room.

I got dressed in the simplest thing I could find in the closet. Everything in there was just so exquisite I could hardly decide. I exit the room and move towards the stairs. I took a deep breath, and I descended the stairs and into a massive room with a huge dining table in the middle. The table had cutlery, silverware, and dishes arranged on the surface. I moved towards a room where I could hear muffled voices. I stopped at the double doors, heaved a sigh of anxiety then held the handles and pulled the doors open.

Three heads turned to look at the entrance where I stepped into the room. One I recognize as Shayla, the others, a woman, and a man, but I didn't have to guess who they were. The woman stood slowly from one of the long pale couches in the room. She stood for a while looking at me before she rushed over to where I stood.

She held her hands over her chest; tears ran down her face uncontrollably. She opened and closed her mouth a couple of times as she struggled to find words. Seeing this woman, my mother so worked up and emotional to see me caused streams of tears to cover my face as well. The words I had never said to anyone before escaped my lips.

"Mom?" That little word caused the dam to broke, and she threw her arms around me squeezing me to her chest as my throat tightening and my heart squeezed in my chest overwhelmed with what I was feeling and overcame with sobs.

"Oh my baby, my beautiful little girl, you don't know how much I've missed you, Oh my goodness I'm such a mess," said my mother, pulling away from me as a tearful laugh left my lips.

Her hands came up to cup my cheeks, and she stared tenderly at my face as if she couldn't believe I was here. I didn't realize when my father had come up and stood behind my mother until I saw his hands appeared on her shoulders. She looked up at him, giving him a small smile before stepping aside.

He walked up to me; his eyes filled with tears and a sobered smile on his face, without a thought I stepped forward and threw my arms around his waist. I could hear his trembling intake of breath before he wrapped his arms around me. All this felt so natural, even though it was the first time I was meeting them. It felt like I had always known them all my life in my heart somehow. Releasing me, he held me at arm's length and said.

"Welcome home my darling, we've missed you." taking my hand, he gently pulled me over to where they sat before. I just realize that Shayla had left the room, must have been when we were greeting each other. They sat on one side of the couch, and I sat on the other side facing them. They kept smiling at me, and I pretty much kept doing the same.

"I'm so happy you're here, Isabella. We've missed you so much since, the day you left us," said my mother still wiping tears from her eyes. "I know Shayla hasn't told you much, but we wanted it that way." she continued.

"But why?" I asked.

"We wanted you to hear everything from us, and to keep you safe as well." my father said, taking hold of my mother's hands he had looked at her before he continued.

"Our family is Royalty and have been for centuries now." My eyes widen, and I clamped my hands together twisting them as nerves ran through me.

"So….yo…..you're the k... King," I said, pointing to my father and remembering what the security man said the night before. "...And you're the queen." I continued, they both shook their heads and observed my expression. Honestly, I didn't know what to think, and here I thought my parents were simple people with simple lives.

"So you guys rule England?" I asked.

"For most parts, we work with the country's leaders and governments to make sure everything runs smoothly and that our subjects are cared for." my mother answered.

"We, however, are not the only Royal family in England, there is another. They are located on the south side of the country and that where they have ruled separately from us."

"I still don't understand why couldn't I have stayed with you?" I asked the question that I had been dying to ask as soon as I sat down with them.

"Okay, why don't I start from the beginning, there as always, been two Royal families in England and we have always been at odds. For centuries there has been wars and death. My father, your grandfather, wanted to end that, but he passed away before he could, so I vowed that I would close this war and strife for him and my people. I contacted the Patriarch of the other royal family, and he agreed because he too wanted this unnecessary bloodshed to end, so we made a treaty." my father finished, and my mother continued.

"But as always some people agreed and some didn't, they clung to the old ways of war and just couldn't accept peace." I listen with fascination and pride for my parents for wanting to bring about peace and stop a war.

"They thought that the only way to end the peace was to take away what would bring forth it in the first place, you, my dear."

"Me?" I blanked trying to take in everything I was hearing. "They tried to kill me?" I asked.

"Yes," my mother said sadly. "So we had to get you out of the country."

"You sent me away to protect me," I stated finally understanding.

"We thought of you every day," my mother said choking up again. "But why didn't you guys come back for me?" I asked.

"Oh we wanted to my love, but we wanted to make sure that the kingdom was safe and that we eradicated every threat to yours and the prince's life." Said my father.

"We wanted to see you grow up and be a part of all your life, every step of the way, but we couldn't, and we are sorry." My mother said.

"It would have been nice, to have you guys around, but Shayla, she's wonderful she raised me well," I said giving them a small smile.

"We can see that, and we are forever grateful," said my mother, I thought back on what they said, all this time I thought they just didn't care, but I knew at that moment that they did and had all my life been protecting me and wait, a Prince?

"Um…... You guys mentioned something about a prince do I have a brother?" I asked excited by the prospect. They both looked at each other before looking back at me hesitantly; my eyes narrowed did I said something wrong?

"Um, no honey, the prince is the son of King Carlisle and Queen Esme the other Royal family," my father said

"Oh," I said a little disappointed.

"There's something imperative you need to know about the treaty that brought about peace." I nodded my head as my father spoke I looked at them suspiciously, they looked tense about something. My mother leaned forward and took my hands in hers; I got worried.

"King Carlisle and I realize that the only way for us to truly be united and end the war was to join our family, by the marriage of our children, that's you and his son, the prince." my father finished, I tried to process every word that escaped his mouth. Treaty? Marriage? Children? Me and the prince? Holy fuck!

"What! I shouted, I pulled my hands out of my mothers and scooted back on the couch. "Is this a joke? Married? I'm only sixteen." I said, appalled at the idea.

"I assure you this is no joke, just calm down I know you must feel overwhelmed and I'm sorry that you weren't here to prepare for this, it's our fault." I shook my head still in disbelief and stood from the couch pacing the floor for a few minutes as I tried to collect myself.

"Wh…... Who….is this person, the... pr..prince?" I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath as I tried analyzing the situation.

"King Carlisle is a compassionate and honorable man, and Queen Esme is the kindest person I know, they are beloved and respectable people. I'm 100% sure their son is the same," my father said with conviction.

"Do I have a choice in this, what if I don't want to do it?"

"There is no choice, it's the only way to bring peace." my father said, and a gasped escaped me at his bluntness.

"But this is my life," I whispered, realizing the reality of what was taking place I then wished I had taken Jacob up on his offer.

"Why don't you just meet him and then think about it, please," my mother reasoned, though, from the looking on my father's face he didn't exactly like the idea of me having a choice. To him, it seemed like something I had to do no matter what.

"Okay." I relented.

"They are in the east wing as we speak would you like to meet them now?" My mother asked

"Yeah, sure better now than later," I replied.

We all moved to the other side of the house; I walked a little behind my parents. I was nervous about the whole thing. I didn't get a chance to think about it some more as my parents opened a double door similar to the one that led to the room we just left. They greeted the other royal family while I lingered behind them with my head down until they said my name.

"Well, this is our daughter." I heard my mother said, I moved forward with my parents looking up at the two gorgeous looking people before me, wow if they looked this good, their son must be very handsome, I thought.

"And this is our son." They parted, and the prince stepped forward the guy who was to be my future husband. My breath caught in my throat as I looked upon a very, very familiar face. A face I had wished never to see again, one I despised.

 _"Edward?"_ I asked his name shockingly escaped my lips. His face also a look of shock, disbelief, and horror that perfectly mirrored mine.

 _"Bella?"_ he asked, equally stunned.


	7. Bottled up Anger

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVS IT MEANS ALOT.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WOULD LIKE TO. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYERS.**

 **SUMMARY: PRINCESS ISABELLA AND PRINCE EDWARD ARE BETROTH FROM BIRTH TO BE THE COUPLE THAT UNITES TWO KINGDOMS AT WAR. WATCH AS THEY TRY TO STOP FROM GOING TO WAR WITH EACH OTHER.**

 _"Well, this is our daughter." I heard my mother said, I moved forward with my parents looking up at the two gorgeous looking people before, wow if they looked this good, their son must be very handsome I thought._

 _"And this is our son." They parted, and the prince stepped forward the guy who was to be my future husband. My breath caught in my throat as I looked upon a very very familiar face. A face I had wished never to see again, one I despised._

 _"Edward?" I asked his name shockingly escaped my lips. His face also a look of shock, disbelief, and horror that perfectly mirrored mine._

 _"Bella?" he asked, equally stunned._

 **CHAPTER SEVEN: Bottled Up Anger**

I could have been standing there for hours; I wouldn't have noticed because I couldn't move a muscle. I especially could not stop the gasped of disbelief that kept escaping my shocked parted lips. It was most unexpected; my mind still could not comprehend what was happening. Wha…? How? It was just impossible to be so unlucky. There must be some higher power out there working against me.

"You two know each other?" One of our parents asked I didn't know which one because I could not focus on anything, except for the vermin that stood before me.

"Isabella? Edward?" Asked our parents again, I closed my eyes trying to absorb the shock coursing through my body. I turned to my parents and looked at them; they had complete bewildered expressions on their faces. They examined each other, then Edward and I.

"Mom, Dad, I'm so sorry," I said my voice calmer than expected, turning around and giving Edward and his scowl one last look. I turned in the direction of the exit and walked toward it. I heard my parents apologizing to King Carlisle and Queen Esme for my behavior then I heard their footsteps. My father caught up with me first as I turned into the hallway.

"Isabella! you stop this instant," My father shouted at me, I stopped and turned around to look him, angered by his tone of voice.

"Have you no respect and manners? How dare you walk out on a Royal family." He said stepping before me.

"How dare me? How dare you! Do have any idea what that boy is like?" I asked his facial expression changes from anger to surprising curiosity.

"What do you mean? Have you met him before?" he asked his voice calmer now.

"Yes! Yes I have, I've known him for three years now and that honor and compassionate nature you said his parents have he has not even an ounce of it," I said still angered by the situation.

"I can't marry someone like that, I...I just can't." I continued firmly. "You don't have a choice my dear; you have to." He said as if he did not hear a word I said. Shock returned to my features as well as another round of anger. My mother arrived at that moment taking hold of my father's hands and getting his attention.

"Charlie, please, let her calm down she's new to these laws and rules, given the situation let her think about it." she said.

"She must come to terms with this Renee; there's no getting out of it." He replied talking about me as if I wasn't standing right here before him.

"I don't care what you guys say; you can't get me to marry him," I said with conviction before turning and quickly made my way down the hall before they could reply.

* * *

I kept turning around and around each hallway I entered, trying to see if recognized anything. Nope, it was official, I was, lost. After I had left my parents I tried to find a way back to my room, but I couldn't concentrate on anything. Given that my mind was in a fog, and my emotions were a mess, I was perplexed, confused, hurt and outraged. I was a ticking time bomb. I turned another corner and spotted a maid.

"Excuse me?" I asked making my way towards her, she turned curtsy and said.

"How may I be of service my lady." Stumped, I remained silent for a moment; nobody had ever addressed me with such formality.

"Um…...I'm ah trying to get back to my room on the...ah….um west wing, I think?" I said a little unsure where exactly my room was.

"Of course, my lady your room is this way." She had replied before she turned left down into a narrower hallway. I followed her closely. As we continued on our way, I realized, she looked familiar, Oh! Right, she was my personal maid.

"Um.. you're Susie right?" I asked hoping I got her name right. She seemed surprised that I had remembered her, as her eyes widen and she smiled.

"Yes my lady, I'm your personal maid." She said with pride as if being my maid was the greatest accomplishment. I followed her until we entered the dinner room I was in earlier, then up the stairs. Shayla stood by the door of my bedroom. Seeing her there brought back the anger I had towards my parents.

"Did you know?" I asked I needed to hear if the woman I had trusted and loved all my life lied to me. She immediately beckoned the maid to make herself scarce before opening my bedroom door and gestured for me to go inside. I quickly walked passed her and into the middle of the room before turning to her again waiting for an answer.

"Answer me Shayla! Did you know?" I asked again; she lowered her head looking at her hands before she looked up at me again, her eyes told me everything.

"Yes I did, I'm sorry." she murmured, I couldn't believe this.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't, for the same reason I couldn't tell you who exactly your parents were."

"So you lied to me instead?"

"No! Not once did I ever lie to you, I simply did what your parents asked, my job," she said, and it hurt me to the core.

"Your job? Is that what taking care of me was? Just a job to you?" I asked heartbroken that she only thought of me as a paycheck. She shook her head furiously and moved closer to me. I took a couple of steps back the damage was already done.

"No! I loved you like you were my own, I cared for because I wanted to, please believe me."

"How can I?"

"Isabella please…"

"Get out!" I said, I saw her face crumbled with anguish before she walked swiftly to the door and exit. Guilt swiped over me as soon as the door closed with a soft click. I looked around my room, feeling like I wanted to destroy everything, I had never been so angry in my life, and that scared me. I needed some fresh air to calm down.

I exited the room and descended the stairs; I looked everywhere for an exit until I found one close to the back of the castle. The door led out into a garden filled all kinds of flowers. The atmosphere had a calming presence which was what I needed. I found a bench right in the heart of the backyard and took a seat. I thought about everything that happened that day.

Meeting my parents for the first time, seeing their reaction to meeting me. I felt overjoyed, happy and overwhelmed simultaneously. The oh so familiar feeling of being wrapped in their arms, given that it was the first time. Everything felt so right and good; it felt like a fairytale until I realized that in reality, things weren't that simple.

Nothing was as it seemed, I was just kidding myself. The part that irked the most was, my parents wanted to end a war, and I respected that, I just wished they hadn't used me to do it. Sacrificing my freedom and my choice to choose who wanted to marry and whom I wanted to love.

If I refused, I would be responsible for bringing war back to this country. Was I that selfish? Was I emotionally strong enough to put my thoughts and feelings for myself aside and think of others? My god, a month ago, all I had worried about was my sophomore year final exams and what Alice, Jacob and I would be doing for the weekend. Now, I was contemplating a decision that would determine a whole country's future.

I sat out there all day thinking about everything, and I realized that I owed Shayla a huge apology. After I thought about what I said to her and all those years, she has been there for me. I felt more and more guilty about how I had treated her. Rising from the bench and looking around the garden one more time I made my way back inside feeling more like myself again. I managed to find my way up to my room by myself that time. Susie was by the door; she immediately rushed over to me as soon as she saw me.

"My lady, the King, and the Queen have been looking for you follow me right away." I followed her to where my parents were; they were in the same room I met them. My mother moved toward me as soon as I entered.

"Oh Isabella we've been looking for, where were you?"

"I...ah was in the garden I needed to calm down and some time to think."

"Oh well that's good my dear, I'm sorry that we couldn't have been there to prepare you for all this, _I'm_ sorry I wasn't there." I nodded my head in understanding. My father came and stood beside her.

"I'm sorry about earlier; I was just trying to make you understand the gravity of the situation." He said.

"I understand, I do," I said looking at them, closing my eyes I heaved a sigh and said.

"I'll do it," they both smiled at me before smiling at each other.

"That's wonderful my dear; I know that this is a lot to ask of you, and I want you to know that we are proud of you." My mother said pulling me into a hug.

"I know that it seems like we've only known each other for a day, but it feels like forever." She whispered into my hair.

"I know," I said as she released me. "One thing, though, I want to speak to Edward."

My parent immediately agreed and sent a servant to fetch the prince, before leaving the room wanting to give us privacy. I waited in the middle of the room facing the door. I saw him as soon as he entered looking as good as he always did. We stood staring at each other, none of us saying anything.

"Okay I'll start, I don't like you, and you don't like me, now let's get something straight. I am not like those girls back home, I will not tolerate any disrespect from you, I don't care if you're supposed to be my husband, you got that."

"Crystal!" He said, and I was struck by the calmness in his voice as soon as he spoke.

"Good." In replied softer than how I spoke before. I narrowed my eyes at him; his behavior crept me out. I had sincerely hoped I didn't regret my decision.


	8. Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner Party

**A/N THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS AND FAVS IT MEANS ALOT. I MADE A FEW CHANGES TO ALL THE CHAPTERS, SO FEEL FREE TO REVISIT THEM.  
**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WOULD LIKE TO. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYERS.**

 **SUMMARY: PRINCESS ISABELLA AND PRINCE EDWARD ARE BETROTH FROM BIRTH TO BE THE COUPLE THAT UNITES TWO KINGDOMS AT WAR. WATCH AS THEY TRY TO KEEP FROM GOING TO WAR WITH EACH OTHER.**

 _"Okay I'll start, I don't like you, and you don't like me, now let's get something straight. I am not like those girls back home, I will not tolerate any disrespect from you, I don't care if you're supposed to be my husband, you got that."_

 _"Crystal!" He said, and I was struck by the calmness in his voice as soon as he spoke._

 _"Good." In replied softer than how I spoke before. I narrowed my eyes at him; his behavior crept me out. I had sincerely hoped I didn't regret my decision._

 **CHAPTER EIGHT: Breakfast, Lunch, and Dinner Parties**

 _Ugh, who turned on the lights?_ I pulled a pillow over my head, trying to block out the illumination from penetrating my sockets. After a while, I slowly pulled the pillow from my face. Susie stood at the foot of my bed, a bright smile on her face. So she was the one who opened the curtains.

"Good morning my lady," she said.

"Good morning," I said, pulling myself up on my elbows.

"I hope you slept well, I have your schedule here for the day. We will-..."

"Wait, hold on, I have a schedule?" I said, I sat up and threw my feet to the side of the bed.

"Yes, my lady, you parents requested it for you so that you could get acquainted with your responsibilities as the princess. Should I continue?" she asked.

"Sure," I heaved, l wondered what my parents had planned for me.

Susie ticked off the list, things that I would be doing for the day. Breakfast with my parents, fitting with the royal dressmaker in the sun room, lunch with Queen Esme, she requested it. I had no idea why, but honestly, I was looking forward to it.

Then finally getting dressed for a dinner party in mine and the prince's honor. All these things were so new to me, not being able to do what I wanted when I wanted. Everything needed to be scheduled if I wanted to take a walk in the garden they had to schedule it especially after that first day when they didn't know where I was. If I wanted to go sightseeing Oh yes it has to be programmed, it was like they had taken away my freedom.

Breakfast with my parents started rather dull; I hardly said anything while they talked and talked. They spoke about charities, royal balls, meetings in parliament, an opening of a new school, a new hospital and a whole list of other things.

"Our dressmaker Vivian is exceptional, she can make anything you desire," my mother said.

"You'll need to visit the stylist too and the salon on the second floor. Megan will make you look like the princess you are. She'll show you all the pieces of jewelry of the Royal family, and you will be able to choose anything you like; you'd like that, wouldn't you, dear?" she asked lowering her teacup to the table.

"Um… y...yes, that sounds…. Great." I said. I tried to sound enthusiastic about everything, but I didn't know what they talked about half the time. I hoped with time things would be got easier.

"The dinner party tonight will be held downstairs in the dining room. A lot of distinguished people will be there. Some wanting to meet you and others are looking forward to seeing you again, after all, they haven't seen you since you were a baby," said my father.

"Prince Edward will be your escort," said my mother, my attention snapped up to her.

"Why?" I asked, perplexed, he had been acting weird, and I always felt uncomfortable when I was around him.

"Because he's your betroth my dear, your future husband, he has to be your escort." she said, scoffing at my question.

"Will I have to…... talk to him?" I asked irked by just the idea of him speaking even one word to me.

"Come on dear be sensible; Prince Edward seems like a fine young man to me. I don't know why you despise him so," she said, shaking her head at me.

"It is an act; he's not as honorable as he appears," I said, trying to make them understand that Edward was a fake.

"What sorts of unsavory acts has he performed against you for to feel this way about him?" my father asked. A stern expression on his face.

"Well-..."

"Has he ever tried to harm you in any way? He asked before I could even give him an answer to his first question.

"No, but..."

"Public humiliation?" he asked again

"... No, I-..."

"Has he tried to be improper with you?"

"Did he accuse you of doing something you did not do?"

"Has he..."

"Okay! I get what you're trying to do; he didn't do any of those things to me. But there are other ways he did hurt me. Words cause wounds too, and they can hurt just as much, if not more than physical ones," I said, my voice meek, tears threatened to spill from my eyes.

They sat there and stared at me; I think they started to understand why I felt the way I did and how I had been affected. I admit that I was a strong-willed person and could put on a brave face when needed. But that didn't mean that I didn't get scared or hurt just as easily. They acted as if they knew me and what was best for me but they didn't. Susie chose that moment to interrupt us.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your majesties. But Ms. Vivian is ready for the princess," she said, she curtsied, then turned and stood by the door.

"Susie will you tell Ms. Vivian to cancel the..." my father started, but I had to speak up before he could finish.

"No!" I said, I couldn't bear sitting with them longer than I had to. "I'll do the fitting now,"

"But Isabella-..."

"No, it's fine," I rose from my seat and moved toward the door.

"Isabella wait!" my mother said, rising from her seat and moving towards me. She pulled and squeezed my hands into hers.

"You don't have to do the fitting now, let's talk about this,"

"I don't feel like talking anymore; I just want to get this day over with; Maybe tomorrow?"

"Okay, alright, I just want you to know that we care about you, and despite what you think, we want you to be happy. If Prince Edward is not all, he's cracked up to be..."

"But father would-..."

"Never mind your father, I'll deal with him if it comes to something more, you know, he may seem strict and bound to traditions, but he does care for you," she said, she pulled me into her arms and for the first time since I had been there. I felt like they had finally heard me.

* * *

The fitting was as I expected, all kinds of people were putting and taking clothes off me. Pins, cloth, and threads covered the floor and the tables in the room. I stood the whole time, and when it was over my feet were killing me.

I climbed the stairs to my room wincing as I went along. I opened the door and when I saw the bed all I wanted to do was to drop myself on top of it and sleep. My stomach growled, reminding me of the lunch date I had with Queen Esme, looking at my watch, a gasp escaped me. I should be in the west wing at that moment. I quickly went back down the stairs, spinning around in circles wondering which direction I should go in.

"My lady, this way," I turned to where I heard the voice and saw Susie nicking her head to a door on my right. Oh Susie, thank God. I followed Susie to where Queen Esme wanted us to have lunch. When I had arrived, she was already sitting at the table and being served by a young lady. She looked up as I stepped more into the room.

"Oh Isabella, you've arrived," she said, her voice thick with an accent.

"I'm so sorry Queen Esme I lost track of time," I said, quickly apologizing for my tardiness. I had hoped she didn't think I was purposely late.

"Oh, nonsense my dear, it's quite alright, just take a seat," she replied. I quickly took the seat in front of her and the young lady that had served her immediately filled my plate with food. We ate quietly for a while, all you could hear in the room was the sound of knives and forks clinging together with plates. A few minutes afterward I saw Queen Esme tapped her mouth with a napkin before pushing her plate away.

Her plate was quickly removed, by the young lady. She quickly removed mine as well a couple of minutes later. After clearing the table of food, she placed a glass of wine before the Queen and a glass of water before me. What! No wine for me? Queen Esme saw my face and laughed.

"You can have some tonight at the Dinner party; you'll be the guest of honor after all." She said bringing the glass to her lips.

"So Isabella how are you liking England?" she asked.

"Well, I haven't seen much of it,"

"We must go out sometimes, there are a lot of beautiful places here, that I'm sure you'll enjoy," she said with a smile, which brought one to my lips as well.

"I'd like that," I said, I was surprised, she easily drew me into a conversation. I always thought that the person who gave birth to Edward would be some sort of monster. We sat there and talked for almost an hour; she had me laughing, and the conversation was smooth and light.

"So I hear that you've met my son before," she stated, her eyes piercing me, I wondered when she would bring up her son.

"Yes, we went to school together," I said, I didn't want to dive into the whole Edward situation, but, didn't think I had a choice.

"I spoke to him, and he said the same, he had a lot of things to say about you," she said, my eyes immediately narrowed at her. What kind of things could he have possibly told his parents about me? He knew nothing about me. I felt perplexed by her words, what had he said to her?

"He spoke very highly of you, he seems to hold a high approbation of you, did you know this?" she asked, all I did was sat there and stared at her; I was even tempted to try cleaning out my ears. Did I hear her correctly?

"He what?" I asked, unable to the comprehend what she had said.

"I saw the animosity you had for each the other day, and I just had to know what could have caused that, so I had a long talk with Edward and according to him he has nothing against you. He rather admires you," she continued, I shook my head, astonished.

"Are you sure you were speaking with your son, I'm sorry Queen Esme, but that doesn't sound like the Edward I know at all," I said still in shock, either Edward was even more conniving and manipulative than I had thought or he told the truth. Oh please, _as if,_ he was playing her, Edward would never change. He might have been able to fool his parents, but he couldn't fool me.

"Oh please, my dear call me Esme be, done with the formalities. I can see that he had portrayed a different side of himself with you, but maybe if you give him another chance he may surprise you," she said. She then snapped her fingers and the young lady came and removed her empty wine glass and mine, still untouched.

"Well, it's been a pleasure, but duty calls. We should do this again some other time," Esme said, I gave her a small smile, and she rose from her seat turned and left. I sat there, trying to process everything, was she campaigning for Edward or something. There was no way Edward could have said things like that about me.

Susie appeared after Esme left and directed me where I could get my hair and makeup done. It was a long and tedious process, but I had to admit the results were excellent. I could hardly recognize myself afterward.

I made my way back to my room shortly after that. It was almost time for the dinner party, and I needed to get dressed. Mrs. Vivan had informed me that my dress would be brought up to the room. Susie helped me get my dressed on. I was starting to feel like I couldn't do anything without her. As soon as she completed putting the finishing touches on my dress, I turned to thank her. I was grateful for all her help.

I stood at my doorway as nervous as hell. I had never been to a dinner party before at least then; I knew why Shayla had me took those etiquette lessons. I rounded the corner to the grand stairway and saw someone standing there.

As I got closer, I saw that it was Edward. He turned to me as soon as I reach where he was. He smiled at me, and I didn't even attempt to smile back. He held out his arm to me, and I reluctantly looped my arm through his. I had never been that close to him before, and I was totally weirded out.

"Are you going to be unreasonable?" he asked.

"As long as you don't talk to me, I won't," I replied. The guests at that time turned their attention to us.

 _"Ladies and gentlemen, His and her Royal Highnesses Prince Edward and Princess Isabella."_


	9. Party and Relatives

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVS IT MEANS ALOT.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WOULD LIKE TO. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYERS.**

 **SUMMARY: PRINCESS ISABELLA AND PRINCE EDWARD ARE BETROTH FROM BIRTH TO BE THE COUPLE THAT UNITES TWO KINGDOMS AT WAR. WATCH AS THEY TRY TO KEEP FROM GOING TO WAR WITH EACH OTHER.**

 _"Are you going to be unreasonable?" he asked._

 _"As long as you don't talk to me, I won't," I replied. The guests at that time turned their attention to us._

 _"Ladies and gentlemen, His and her Royal Highnesses Prince Edward and Princess Isabella."_

 **CHAPTER NINE: The Party and the Relatives**

I descended the grand stairway along with Edward, a tight smile plastered to my face. The proximity to Edward along with everyone in the room staring at me made me both nervous and uncomfortable.

My parents along the Edward's were at the bottom of the staircase smiling at us. Cameras were flashing, and people were moving forward to greet us as soon as we reached the bottom. Our parents greeted us first, then a man with a balding head and big belly in front of him came up to us, a small smile on his lips.

"Isabella, Edward, I'd like you to meet the Prime Minister Ichabod Willinger," my father said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Prime Minister," I said politely, I held my hand out for him to kiss just as my mother had taught me earlier that day.

"The pleasure is all mine, your highness," he said as he took ahold of my hand and kissed it lightly. He then greeted Edward before turning back to our parents. He had said a few words before he left, but I didn't know what.

A couple more people came to greet us, some, as my had father said, claimed they were present for my birth and that they knew me as a baby. I, on the other hand, had no idea who they were. We continued greeting everyone our parents brought up to us, other members of parliament, actors and actress and a lot of other famous people who were very excited to meet us. I realized at that moment that wow, I was famous. I never really thought about that.

Musicians, artist and other people who I thought I could have only dreamt of meeting, were thrilled to be meeting _me_. I had to admit I never really cared about stuff like that, but at that moment I felt important, appreciated and respected.

Our parents eventually left us to ourselves. I stood there with Edward looking everywhere but him; I didn't know what else to do. I was tempted to pull away from him, but honestly, I didn't want to be left standing alone. I felt annoyed by the fact that I had to depend on Edward for anything.

I saw my mother coming back towards us a few minutes later she had a couple with her. A tall, muscular guy with dark hair and gray eyes. He had a woman beside him; tall blonde though not nearly as tall as the man. She was breathtaking and by the look on her face, she knew it.

"Isabella dear, this is Emmett Sawn your cousin and his wife Rosalie," my mother said.

"Hello, cousin It's good to see you again, the last time I saw you, you were in diapers," He said with a cheeky smile on his face. My face went as red as a tomato and words got caught in my throat. I had no idea what to say to that. Edward, however, thrust his hand forward and greeted them easily, making me feel like an idiot. I ducked my head as my face flamed even more. I eventually found my voice after I composed myself.

"It's a pleasure to see you too Emmett," I said, giving him a small smile. He then turned to his wife and said something to her.

"Hello Rosalie, It's nice to meet you," I said. I looked at her expectantly waiting for her to greet me back. She took a while peering at me before she replied.

"Charmed," she said with a smile, it was even faker than mine was. I had hoped mine didn't look like hers because her smile was horrible. My mother left us to get acquainted. Emmett and Edward found common ground on something and started talking.

I stood there awkwardly; I didn't know what to do exactly, so I stood and stared around the room. There were a lot of people there laughing and drinking. I didn't know anyone here except Edward, and I wished he was one of the strangers.

Edward and Emmett pulled away from us after a while, and I was left standing with Rosalie, who had a glass of champagne in her hand. I wondered If I should say something to her, but what would I say? I decided just to remain quiet and resumed looking around the room.

"So, you're the Princess," she said, I turned to her, surprised.

"Um... yeah, I am," I replied awkwardly. Rosalie looked me over from head to toe before meeting my eyes again. She reminded me of those mean girls I used to watch in those high school movies.

"You're not as attractive as they say, you're not even very cute," she said nonchalantly, I was shocked by her words. Oh! So she was a mean girl, Tanya popped into my head at that moment, and I giggled before covering my mouth with my hand.

She looked confused by my reaction. She had assumed I was one of those nerdy, unpopular girls in school who got teased to the point of nonexistence self-esteem. I wasn't saying that my self-esteem was through the roof. But I respected myself enough to stand up for myself and not let people who I knew weren't better than me, bring me down.

I gave her a smile so bright you'd think she told me I was the most beautiful girl in the world. Her face contorted in bewilderment. Edward's father came over at that moment he must have noticed the smile on my face.

"Enjoying ourselves Ladies?" he asked, Rosalie immediately plastered that exceptionally horrible fake smile on her face as soon as she heard his voice.

"We are, uncle," she said before looking back at me. They were related; that meant she and Edward were related too, my gosh! I should have known. Edward and Emmett came back over to where were then, and Emmett and Carlisle greeted each other before Carlisle left. Emmett asked Rosalie to dance as everyone else in the room was. Edward turned to me and dreaded what he said to me.

"You know we have to get out there don't you?" he said. Of course I did, I was just so nervous about it. Shayla had me took dance classes as a child, but I was terrible.

"I….. I'm not very good." I said my face flamed again.

"It doesn't matter, let's get it over with," he took my hand and led me onto the dance floor. People parted as we came through, most of them stopped dancing and stood to the side to watch us. Edward pulled me to him as soon as we reached the middle of the room. His hand slid around my waist, then up my back, my whole body tingled at his touch, it puzzled me. I tentatively placed my hand on his shoulders; I dared not to look up at him. We started to sway slowly not really in any particular order, just going by the soothing sound of the music.

My heart thundered in my chest when I saw everyone looking at us. Did our audience saw how awkward we were with each other? I couldn't ever even imagine what they were thinking. I felt Edward pulled me closer as we spun and moved to the music.

I could smell his cologne and his aftershave with how close I was to him. It was intoxicating, and the feeling overwhelmed me. My heart sped up and my throat clogged. I think I had a mild panic attack. Suddenly we stopped and so did the music.

I pulled away from Edward and could finally breathe comfortably again. The crowd applauded and cheered, Edward then took my arm, and we walked off the dance floor and to the dining table. I quickly took a seat in one of the chairs.

"You okay? He asked. I was surprised, when had he ever cared for anyone other than himself.

"I'm all right," I replied curtly. I then turned to look back around, the room when I heard the chair beside me pulled out.

"I don't know if you know this, but the situation that we're in is not going to change," he said.

"Don't remind me," I said under my breath, even though I wanted him to hear me.

"You need to start looking at the big picture, stop brooding and deal with it." he said, his tone infuriating me.

"You may think you have everyone here fooled Cullen, but I know you, and if you believe that I'm gonna sit back, and let you play me for an idiot you're sadly mistaken," I said with as much venom as I could muster.

"I'm not trying to fool or play anyone," he said and had the audacity to be shocked by my words.

"Yeah, right," I said sarcastically.

"You don't know me Bella so don't act like you do," he said sharply.

"I know enough," I replied.

"You know nothing! You assume things because you only see the surface," he said, he turned from me and rose from his seat. I was left confused by the whole conversation. Edward was so perplexing why didn't he just show his true colors instead of continuing this charade. What did he expect? That I was going melt and swoon at his charming persona? I sat by myself for a while until my mother joined me.

"Where has Edward ran off too?" she asked, looking at me pointedly. I heaved and responded

"I'm not sure, he probably went to get some air," I replied not caring.

"Isabella will you at least try, to get along with him," she murmured. "You know, I spoke with Esme this afternoon after you had lunch with her and she's very fond of you," she continued.

"Esme is lovely," I said, remembering our lunch together and all those things she said Edward had told her.

"I even spoke with her about Edward,"

"Tell me you don't believe what she said, do you?"

"She has no reason to lie, and neither do Edward, he obviously have some admiration for you, are you sure he treated you as badly as you say?" she asked, Edward was ruthless why couldn't they see that?

"Mom he belittled and teased me," I said.

"Did others tease you as well?" she asked thoughtfully.

"Well, no, not really," I said, trying to remember who else I had disagreements with other than Edward. I could only think of Tanya, and she was just a bimbo who was following Edwards lead.

"So there you have it, dear," she said as if she had just figured out something important.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"He obviously liked you, since then," she said with a smile, I was troubled by her words. I remained demented by the thought all through the rest of the party. It didn't make sense. All those years that he made fun of me and flaunted his girlfriends in from of me was what? Because he liked me? I shook my head in disbelief and decided to disregard it from my mind entirely. It was obliviously untrue, in what reality did something like that made sense.

When Edward returned to my side, he came with a fake smile similar to the one Rosalie sported earlier. I think I should call it the Cullen smile. It suited them so well. We both stood and said farewell to the guest as they left. Emmett and Rosalie stood beside us as well.

Emmet was apparently my father's younger sister's son. Emmett and Rosalie's marriage had also been, arranged. They grew to love each other even though they had a rough start. Emmett told me about it; he did seem in love with her. I looked at Rosalie, thinking back to what she said to me. I just couldn't see why Emmett would like her, except for her looks.

I had hoped that they didn't think that the same would occur for Edward and I because they were in for a surprise.

 **A/N** **Hey guys, so I have news, this month I have some big events coming up, I'll be very busy, so I won't be able to post every week as I normally do. I will try not to keep you guys waiting for too long, so just bear with me. I'll update as soon as I can.**


	10. Confrontation

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVS IT MEANS ALOT.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WOULD LIKE TO. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYERS.**

 **SUMMARY: PRINCESS ISABELLA AND PRINCE EDWARD ARE BETROTH FROM BIRTH TO BE THE COUPLE THAT UNITES TWO KINGDOMS AT WAR. WATCH AS THEY TRY TO KEEP FROM GOING TO WAR WITH EACH OTHER.**

 _Emmett was apparently my father's younger sister's son. Emmett and Rosalie's marriage had also been, arranged. They grew to love each other even though they had a rough start._

 _Emmett told me about it; he did seem in love with her. I looked at Rosalie, thinking back to what she said to me. I just couldn't see why Emmett would like her, except for her looks._

 _I had hoped that they didn't think that the same would occur for Edward and I because they were in for a surprise._

 **CHAPTER TEN: Confrontation**

I flapped around on my back, on the bed and stared at the ceiling. I heaved a sigh when I realized it was another day in this strange life that I seemed to be living. Following the same routine every day and basically, living my life on a loop. I no longer felt in control. I felt confused about who I was and what I wanted to be.

I wasn't ready for this life; I felt as if I was a stranger in my own, body. I laid in bed for almost an hour, my thoughts twisting and twirling with everything that was going on around me. I felt a little lonely and honestly kind of betrayed. No one was who I thought they were.

My parents who I had dreamt of meeting my whole life turned out to be a disappointment. My guardian, a woman whom I had loved and cared for, disappointed me too. Who could I trust? No one but myself.

Everyone around me was looking to play me like a piece on a chessboard. A pawn in their games, and I was sick and tired of it. It had been almost a month since I had arrived and from the moment I stepped out of that limo choice had been, taken out of my hands.

I no longer had the job of thinking about doing things for myself, like an invalid. They took choice from me, my parents, Shayla even Edward and his parents.

I could not spend the rest of my life like that, having people control me. I understood the I had responsibilities, and I didn't want to be accountable for war. But if I was going to do this, It had to on my terms. It had to be my choice and so I was taking it back.

* * *

That morning it was a whole house breakfast, so both mine and Edward's parents were there as well as Emmett and Rosalie who were scheduled to leave that afternoon. We had breakfast together like this at least once a week.

King Carlisle and Queen Esme were due to return to the part of the country they ruled at month's end and my parents were going on a business trip for six weeks. I knew they were just trying to get Edward and me alone together. God only knew what they had expected would have happened.

That morning was my only chance to let them knew everything. I was tired of keeping things bottled up inside. I was tired of people controlling me. I wanted them to understand that I wanted to help, and I won't abandon my responsibilities, but I needed to be free to make decisions of my own. They need- no had to lesson to what I had to say.

My parents were already at the breakfast table when I entered the room. As well as Edwards parents but Edward himself wasn't there yet.

"Good Morning dear," said my mother as a manservant came and pulled out my chair, I thanked him and took my seat.

"Good Morning mother," I replied in a leveled voice, I felt them staring at me and looked up. Queen Esme met my gaze and gave me a peculiar look.

"You look different my dear like you've had a good night rest," she said.

"I have and I'd done a lot of thinking too," I stated in that same leveled voice that seemed to be getting their attention.

" _Oh_ ," said Carlisle raising a teacup to his lips. "It looks like you have some important news for us,"

"I do as soon as everyone arrives," I said, I didn't care about Emmett and Rosalie. I only wanted Edward to be here when I said my peace. After the Dinner Party three weeks ago, I hadn't been able to get a time for myself. Between princess duties and Edward's and my parents trying to get us together, I hadn't got a chance even to take a breath.

Ever since that party, Edward had been _Mr. Morality_ , acting as if the last two years didn't exist. Preaching to me about letting _go_ of the past. I didn't know what kind of game he was playing, but I had to admit he was playing it very well, a little too well if you asked me.

Our parents had eaten it all up. All of a sudden, _I_ was now the bad guy. The one uncooperative and obturated, I didn't know when it happened. That was why I decided it was time to end this madness. None of us would be leaving this table until they all saw it my way, the right way. Edward may have brainwashed or hypnotized them or whatever, into thinking that I was unreasonable, but now it all ends.

I heard the sound of boots clicking on the floor coming towards the table then, a few seconds later, Edward took his seat. Emmett and Rosalie had arrived just ten minutes before. All through breakfast I felt emotions spinning around inside me, I wasn't nervous, but I had a feeling that things would change after this day.

We ate breakfast in relative peace and silence and soon, forks and knives were being, placed to the side, and the servants began clearing the table.

"Well that was an excellent breakfast, it's good that we can sit down like this and have breakfast as a family." my mother said.

"Yes, right you are Queen Renee," said Queen Esme, she then tapped her mouth with a napkin and continued. " Since we, after all, will be a family very soon, when your beautiful daughter marries my son." she looked at me and smiled. Esme was an enigma. I couldn't tell whether her smile was genuine or not.

"Then we'll be looking forward to a lot more breakfast like this," said King Carlisle and my father chuckle before saying.

"In peace and unity,"

"But! I think first, Princess Isabella has something to share with us, don't you dear?" King Carlisle said looking up at me. Everyone heads snapped to where I sat, their stares trying to penetrate my skull. I looked up from the table, and my eyes met with Edwards who was sitting across from me.

"Yes I do," I murmured, reorganizing my thoughts, my eyes fleeted to Edwards who was still staring heavily at me and met the eyes of everyone before I continued.

"I never thought, I'd be a princess. On career day at school I don't think I saw that profession on the list but alas here it is, and I'm it. In movies they make it sound so fabulous and fantastic. But like every other profession, it turns out it's not."

"Oh it's not a profession honey, it's a lifestyle, one you should be grateful for," said Rosalie with a sweet smile plastered on her face.

"Right you are my dear," said King Carlisle looking fondly at Rosalie.

" _Grateful_ , huh?" I replied thoughtfully.

"What exactly is it you want to say to us Isabella?" said my mother looking at me with a leveled expression.

"I just want the truth," I said.

"Truth! What truth?" said my father, narrowing his eyes at me.

"From him!" I said looking up at Edward. He looked taken aback when the stare's shifted to him. He met my eyes with a disapproving look.

"I don't know what you're trying to imply, but I think you're mistaken," said King Carlisle, looking to Edward then leveled me with a mistrustful stare.

"Isabella please stop this," my mother implored me. My eyes never left Edwards, the more he stayed silent, the angrier I got.

"None of us are leaving this table until he tells you who he truly is, and not an imitation of proper deportment," I said, my eyes never leaving his.

"Isabella!" my father said sternly.

"No! I want to hear what Edward have to say in response to this," Esme said looking over at her son. He broke eye contact with me for a second to look at his mother before returning his stare to me.

"I have nothing to say," he said with conviction.

 _"Nothing!"_ I gasped repulsively, "You are a despicable human being," I said, my voice dripping with such hatred, no longer did I recognize who I was. He had turned me into a monster confirmed by the rounds of gasped I heard from the table. His forehead furrow at my words, I could have sworn I saw a round of guilt swept across his face.

"Stop! This, is madness," Emmett said, It was the first time he spoke since he joined the table. "I don't know what is going on here, but it isn't good,"

"Of course not she is deplorable!" said Rosalie her eyes narrowing at me in disgust, but I didn't care. At this point, I was tempted to pack my bags and jump on the next flight to America. I didn't owe these people a thing.

"No! I don't think so," Emmett said, and I looked up at him surprised he would contradict his own, wife. "I don't think Isabella is the kind of person who would accuse Edward of something if it wasn't true. This might be a matter we need to investigate further."

"There is nothing to investigate. I know my son," he said.

"How?" the words escaped my mouth before I could reel them in.

"I beg you pardon?" Carlisle looked at me as if I had disrespected him; my parent had yet to utter a single word. Probably in shock.

"How would you know him? It's been almost sixteen years since he's been, gone, isn't that what you told me mum, dad," they looked up at me, and I was shocked to see disappointment twirling in their eyes.

"This has gone on long enough Isabella," my mother said her voice almost breaking. But I wasn't going to stop now.

"No! I want the truth! From all of you!" I said, my body trembling with detestation.

"You need to calm down dear, and you are right Emmett. We need to get to the bottom of this," Esme said them heaved a sigh. "Isabella is right if this treaty is going to work and we are to be a family then we need to figure this out, none of us can leave this table until we all come to an agreement."

"Now, let's start with the truth," Esme turned to Edward.

"Son is there something; you want to tell us?" Edward looked up at his mother, then at everyone around the table. His eyes lingered on me last. My expression was still livid; I'm sure he saw.

"Yes, there is," he heaved a sigh then continued.

 **Author's Note; Hoped you guys liked it. I'm trying not to keep you guys waiting too long. So I'm juggling writing, working and taking care of my family. It's hard, but as long as you guys keep reading and reviewing, I'll always find the time to write and post. I tried fitting it somewhere into my busy schedule, and it seems to be working out. Until next time, have a lovely weekend.**


	11. A Crack at the Exterior

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVS IT MEANS ALOT.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WOULD LIKE TO. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYERS.**

 **SUMMARY: PRINCESS ISABELLA AND PRINCE EDWARD ARE BETROTH FROM BIRTH TO BE THE COUPLE THAT UNITES TWO KINGDOMS AT WAR. WATCH AS THEY TRY TO KEEP FROM GOING TO WAR WITH EACH OTHER.**

 _"Now, let's start with the truth," Esme turned to Edward._

 _"Son is there something; you want to tell us?" Edward looked up at his mother, then at everyone around the table. His eyes lingered on me last. My expression was still livid; I'm sure he saw._

 _"Yes, there is," he heaved a sigh then continued._

 **CHAPTER ELEVEN: A Crack At The Exterior**

 _ **Two years ago**_

 _"I am so, excited. I barely had any sleep last night," Alice squealed beside me on our walk up the concrete entrance of Forks High School. I might not have shown it, but I was just as nervous. My stomach was tied in knots. Finally, we were starting our freshman year of high School. I had heard so much about_ _the high school experience_ _, and I was excited to have one of my own. We pulled open the door to the entrance and a smile appeared on my face as I took in my surroundings. I was officially a High School Student.  
_

 _"I can't wait to see all the cute boys; I bet there are loads of handsome boys here unlike in middle school. They were all so, immature,"  
_

 _"What do you know about being mature Alice?" I asked her with a smile playing on my lips.  
_

 _"If you must know-...OH MY GOD!" Alice skid to a stop and slowed down and I turned to look back, wondering what her problem was.  
_

" _What's wrong Alice?"_

 _"Its... Edward Cullen and Jasper Whitlock!" I stared at her in confusion._

 _"Who?" I asked, she turned to me in astonishment and pulled me to a near my corner in the hallway. She peered around the corner before turning back to me._

 _"Look down the corridor by the lockers to the window," I did what she said and saw two boys leaning on the lockers by the window. They seemed to be in a deep conversation about something. I twirled back to her.  
_

" _What about them?"_

 _"Bella, they are the most handsome and popular guys in school, especially Jasper, I've wanted to meet him for as long as I could remember,"  
_

" _I don't see the big deal," I said about to move around the corner and continue on my way. Alice pulled me back making us tumble into each other._

 _"Alice!" I squealed in annoyance.  
_

 _"Sometimes I think you're socially inept, all through middle school all our classmates talked about were Edward and Jasper, do you remember Jennifer Allen who was a year above us?" she asked her face a mask of concentration which always occurred when she was about to dive into gossip.  
_

 _"Yeah, I think so what about her?" I said exasperation.  
_

 _"I heard from Lauren that she became Edward's Girlfriend as soon as she came here. And she instantly became popular."  
_

 _"Oh, are they still together?"  
_

 _"Um...no they broke up after a couple of weeks she was heartbroken, especially after he started dating someone else soon after,"  
_

 _"So…...she dated Edvard for a couple of weeks for popularity?"  
_

" _His name is_ _Edward_ _, Bella and that was not the point I was trying to make. All I'm trying to say is anybody who's_ _anybody_ _is friends with them."_

" _Well I sure don't wanna be friends with them,"_

 _"And why not?"_

 _"Alice based on what you described, they sure don't seem like….good individuals," Alice giggled at my assessment before looping her right arm through mine.  
_

 _"Now let's go we need to get to the great hall for orientation," I pulled her around the corner and down the corridor. The two popular boys were still leaning against the locker my the window. I didn't see what all the fuss was about they look like ordinary kids to me. They were just a little older and perhaps a lot more good looking than the boys in middle school. But they were still just…..boys?  
_

 _Alice and I walked arm in arm down the Hallway and was about to pass by them,_ _curious_ _I tried to get a look at their faces and almost bumped into someone._

 _"Sorry," I said, my cheek coloring in embarrassment. I detangled my arm from Alice and turned to her. The person I bumped into replied.  
_

 _"No problem," before continuing on their way, Alice observed my flush cheeks before I saw her peering over my shoulder her eyes them slapped back to me in alarm.  
_

 _"He's looking at you!" she said in an excited whisper. I was about to turn and look, but the grabbed my arm and kept me still.  
_

 _"You can't just look around like that, play it cool," I rolled my eyes at her before, continued down the hallway. She fell into step beside me all the way to the end of the hall, just before we turned the corner I looked back to where the boys stood. The one with fine bronze colored hair met my eyes all the way until I stepped around the corner.  
_

* * *

 **Present Day**

"I must admit I wasn't the kindest person to Isabella in high School, and I may not have treated her as I should," Edward said looking at me the whole time.

Everyone turned their attention to him now, interested in what he had to say and so was I.

"I did things, and I am not proud of myself. I realize now that I was wrong, at the time I didn't think it was a big deal,"

"No big deal, she was my friend Edward, she didn't deserve what you did to her," I replied, just thinking about what happen to Angela broke my heart she still hadn't forgiven me.

"Wait," Esme said her face a mask of confusion. "Someone else was involved?"

"Yes," Edward said, I watch as his eyes shifted to everyone's face guilt more evident on his face now.

"Son? Did you hurt this person _physically_?" Carlisle asked his tone a laced with seriousness.

"No, I didn't _physically_ hurt anyone, but _emotionally_ I have,"

* * *

 _We took our seat in orientation beside a girl with big round glasses on her face._

 _"Hi I'm Angela," she said smiling sweetly at us. "Bella," I replied pointing to myself. "And this is my friend Alice; it's nice to meet you,"  
_

 _"Likewise," she said. Alice and I got acquainted with Angela and saw that she was a wonderful girl, we instantly became friends. We agreed to meet up at lunch after orientation had finished. Angela had a different class from us, so we parted ways outside the great hall entrance.  
_

 _"Which one is the boy with the bronze color hair?" I asked Alice as we took our seat in our first class of high school.  
_

" _Oh that's Edward Cullen, why?" she asked giving me an amused look._

" _No reason," I said._

" _You think he's cute don't you?" she asked again her eyes twinkling._

 _"Of course not Alice, I just wanted to know who is whom," I said sitting up straight when the teacher walked in. After that class which was English Literature, Alice and I parted ways since we didn't have the same second-period classes.  
_

 _I wished that we had. We said goodbye to each then went our separate ways. I took my seat in Maths class and peer around at all the unfamiliar faces around me. I wished Alice was there but no such luck, I was however immensely relieved when Angela pulled out a chair beside me.  
_

 _"Hey Bella," she said, a look of relief also on her face. I chuckled and said.  
_

 _"So glad you're in this class with me,"  
_

 _"Me too," we smiled at one another then turned our heads up to the teacher.  
_

 _Angela and I became fast friends and soon it was the three of going everywhere. Angela was a quiet and kind spirited and my friendship with her was different from Alice. Alice was very cheery and interested in fashion, boys, and gossip but Angela was the complete opposite, she was like me.  
_

 _ **Author's Note: Sorry for the wait guys. I hoped you liked it, more flashback to come.**_


End file.
